Feelings Reviled
by Sliced
Summary: A 16-year-old Naruto writhes Sasuke a letter, what will Sasuke respond? And what will happen? Please read and review…[Complete]
1. The letter

**Summary:** A 16-year-old Naruto writhes Sasuke a letter, what will Sasuke respond? And what will happen? Please read and review...  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, it breaks my heart to say it but I do not own him or anyone one else in the Manga or Anime.  
  
**Warnings:** Naruto loves Sasuke. Don't like it? If you don't like it you should probably not read this fanfic. But I like it so that's why I wrote about it...  
  
**Feelings reviled _-by Sliced_**  
  
**Chapter 1, The letter.**  
  
Dear Sasuke.  
  
I've got something that I want to ask you, I can not say it to your face so I'm just going to writhe you a letter. I don't know if you'll ever get this but I'm going to writhe it anyway. Because   
sometimes it feels good to writhe down your emotions, you have to focus on them and really put them out there. Then you can read them and see what the hell is wrong with you.

This isn't my first letter to you, I've written about twelve last week. It's already Monday and I'm writhing. Why? Because you're getting on my nerves. I can't stand being near you, I can't stand   
the way Sakura looks at you, I can't stand the way you act like Mr 'I don't give a shit'. I can't stand the way you look at other people, like they were trash. I can't stand it when you look at me.... Because al I want to do then I can't describe, (well it's things that only Kakashi or Jiraya would do or even think about doing.)

When you look at me al I want to feel is your love, al I want to say is 'I love you Sasuke', al I want is to be loved back by you, even though it's impossible. You and I? Two friends? Two rivals? Two boys? No, that wouldn't work. People wouldn't understand. You wouldn't love me, you can never love me. Why? Well, because you're a boy and I'm a boy. I'm gay and you're not. Why should you be? You've got al the girls in the world swarming around your legs. You...you're Sasuke.... Why would you ever bother to love me?

I dream a lot, about being Hokage and so on, I want my dreams to become reality. Lately I have had dreams about you and me, holding hands, laughing together, kissing in a bed, screwing each others brains out, you know the usual thing that lovers do. But no matter how hard we try it wouldn't work. Why would you even bother? I mean, you're the sexiest boy on earth! You can have anyone you want. Why choose me? Why the hell would you choose Uzumaki Naruto? Why choose the deamonfox? Why choose the one who loves you?

I guess I've always loved you, I just realised it last week when Sakura- chan asked you out on a date and you said yes. First I thought that I was jealous of you, I thought that you were the lucky one that got to go out on a date with Sakura-chan. But then I found my self wanting to kill Sakura for dating you. I was jealous of Sakura. I tried to fight the feelings but I couldn't. Every time I saw you my feelings for you grew and now I madly in love with you.

What the hell should I do? Kill Sakura? No, even though she doesn't like me she doesn't treat me like shit, like you do. Later on when Sakura told Ino about your date (yes I was spying in them, but only because I wanted to know what happened on your date) I could not help smiling when Sakura explained how bad your date was and that you said that you didn't want to go on a second one.

I think that I will ask you the question now. Sasuke, would you please go on a date with me? Yup, that's the question. I've got more questions to, but I'll ask you them if we go on a date. That wasn't really the question I first had in mind. But I could figure the other one out my self. The question was, why do I love you so much.

I love everything about you, the way you insult me, the way you smirk, the way you walk, the way you talk, and yes I cold go on and on about this. But I don't have time for that. The lunch-break is soon over and....well I can't be late for training. Kakashi-sensei would only make me run laps around the village, but I don't want to do that so, I better hurry up...

I'll think that I just give this to you, I don't know why. Maybe I'm getting tired of hiding my feelings, maybe I'm hoping for you to love me back or go on a date with me. Al I know is that I've made up my mind. You're going to get this letter, whether you like it or not. You are standing a few yards from me. I'm just going to stand up and give this to you right away. No turning back. You're going to get this letter whether you like it or not ...I love so much....  
  
Uzumaki Naruto

Narutos hands were shaking when he gave Sasuke the letter. Sasuke looked confused when he started to read the letter. Naruto had never felt so nervous before. He didn't want to see Sasukes face when he read it, maybe he didn't like Naruto. He turned around and walked back to the table where he had written the letter. _'What's taking him so long?'_ he wondered and sighed. He leaned his head against the table, waiting for Sasuke to finish reading the letter.

**End of chapter 1, The letter  
**

Sliced: Yes I know, Naruto would never writhe a letter like that, the letter was to lame, but anyway, what's you opinion? Should I continue?  
  
And once again, I'm sorry for al the spelling mistakes, the spelling program on my computer totally sucks...


	2. Sasukes respond

**Sliced:** Thank you for al your reviews. They really help me writing (and spell right ) My computer really wanted to spell write with a 'h'....Thanks to everyone that pointed that out...The spelling program on my computer is really messed up...so it might be lots of spelling mistakes...but I hope that you can understand the meaning anyway....and thanks again for your reviews I really appreciate them.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...  
  
**Feeling Reviled- by Sliced**  
  
**Chapter two, Sasukes respond**  
  
**Sasukes POV**  
  
Sasukes eyes widen in suprise when he read the letter. Naruto loved him? This must be some kind of sick joke. Naruto could not love him. Naruto loved Sakura, everybody knew that. Naruto was just trying to make Sasuke go crazy, right? That's the only logical explanation. Because Naruto couldn't love him. It would just be impossible.  
  
No way that the boy he loved would love him back, what are the odds of that? Naruto just couldn't be in love with him, it was impossible.... It's al a sick joke from his side, right? Yeah, it must be. He just wants to bug me or something. This is only a sick joke, it has to be.  
  
If I go on a date with him he would probably say something like "I got ya! Sasuke, did you really think that I would go on a REAL date with you"...He would insult me and try to make a fool out of me. Because I repeat, there is no FUCKING way that he could be in love with me. The world doesn't work that way. Two boys can't be together, he said so in his letter. And that's probably the only thing in that letter that is true. The other things must be lies.  
  
But what he really meant it? What if he really loves me? Maybe I just go on the date...to see what his intentions are. And then I can, I dunno. I can say that I'm not interested in him. Yeah that would work. I don't have any paper to writhe back on and Kakashi will be here any minute. So I'll just tell him, I'll just walk right up to him and say 'Yeah, sure I'll go on a date with you.' Should I do it right away?

What should we do on our date? I know I'll treat him some Ramen. Then he'll definitely go on our date, whether he loves me or not. But Ramen isn't special. I want him to remember our date. If I cook for him he will definitely remember. So I guess I have to cook for him, but then we will have to be at my house. But that really isn't a problem, is it? No I don't think so. Then that's it. I'll cook for him in my house.  
  
**End of POV**  
  
Sasuke took a few steps towards Naruto. It took him a while to get to Naruto. Why? Because he was walking so damn slow. Naruto hear him coming, so he lifted his head up too look at him.  
  
"Dinner at my house, six o'clock, don't be late" Sasuke said really fast looking at his hands. "And I'm cooking, so don't complain about the food." Naruto nodded. 'That went good' Sasuke thought. Then they hear a 'poof' and the next thing you know is Kakashi standing between them on the table.  
  
"Yo!" he said grating them with one arm above his head. "Ready for training? And by the way where is Sakura?"  
  
"I don't know..." Naruto said.  
  
"Well your first mission is to find Sakura and bring her back here, dead or alive" Kakashi said and started to read his beloved 'Come, Come paradise'.  
  
**Two hours later, after training, at Narutos house:**  
  
He ran al the way home. When he finally got inside his apartment he quickly undressed and tossed the sweaty jump suit on the floor along with his green bowers. He jumped in to the shower. No hot water as usual. But he didn't really noticed it, he was to busy thinking about someone else.  
  
**An hour later, still in Narutos house:**  
  
Naruto was looking in his closet. 'Doesn't I have anything else then orange clothes?' he thought and sighed. 'I don't think that Sasuke like orange that much and I want to him to like me. So I don't think that I should wear orange to night. And what about my hair? Should I do something with it? I should do something about my mind, because I starting to sound like a girl.' Naruto picked put a pair of black baggy pants and a white shirt. 'Perfect!'  
  
Naruto quickly got dressed and looked at the clock. 'One half-hour left, what should I do? Sit around and wait? Hell no. Where does Sasuke live anyway? I better get going, before I have figured out where he lives...That can take a while...'  
  
It wasn't so hard as Naruto thought that it would be. He only had to ask one of Sasukes fan girls. He even got a description of what Sasuke had been wearing the last years, even though he already knew. She insisted on telling Naruto al about it. "You really need a hobby... Thanks for your help!" He said before running away from the girl that was obsessed with Sasuke.  
  
**At Sasukes house:**  
  
Sasuke was cooking the food. He knew exactly what to make for dinner. Something that Naruto had never eaten before. It was easy to make and fun to eat because you eat it with your fingers. It was made of rice, different vegetables and meatballs.

You cook the rice and put it on a plate, the vegetables on a different plate and do the same with the meatballs. (AN: I'm not good at describing those things so I think I just leave it there.)  
  
Sasuke was wearing a dark blur shirt and his white shorts. He didn't want to look to dressed up, if Naruto didn't like him Sasuke didn't want him to get the wrong idea. Sasuke had just finished the dinner when the doorbell rang. 'That's probably him' Sasuke thought and took of the apron he had on to protect his clothes so that they wouldn't get filthy. The apron was red and on it, it said 'Kiss the cook'. It was the only apron he had, it had been his mothers. He threw it on a chair and went to open the door.  
  
Sasuke unlocked the door and opened it. When he saw Naruto he almost started to drool. He had never seen anything so beautiful. Narutos hair was still wet from the shower and was combed back. His white shirt made him look older and more serious. The sunlight made his skin look like silk and Sasuke wished that he could touch it and see if it was as smooth as it looked.  
  
"H-hello Sasuke!" Naruto said happily but he could not hide the nervous tone in his voice.  
  
"Good evening Naruto..." Sasuke said calmly and held up the door so that Naruto could go inside.  
  
"I hope that you don't mind that I came this early..." Naruto said while taking of his sandals.  
  
"Of course not..." Sasuke said smirking. 'I don't know what's wrong with me, I feel al fuzzy inside, I feel like I want to giggle' Sasuke thought.  
  
"Good" Naruto smiled. "Nice house you've got Sasuke..."  
  
"Thank you!" Sasuke answered and felt like if his heart was smiling. "I hope that you are hungry, _dobe_." Sasuke added 'dobe' just because he wanted to act like he usually did. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make it sound like he meant it.  
  
"I'm _always_ hungry" Naruto said with a smile.  
  
"Then we should eat right away, lets go in to the kitchen" Sasuke said and held out his arm to escort Naruto to the kitchen.  
  
**End of chapter two, Sasukes respond**   
  
**Sliced:** I kinda rushed with this chapter. I don't want to rush with the next one so that's why my not going to update as fast as I did this time....  
  
So, What is going to happen between Naruto and Sasuke? Read the next chapter and then you will now....  
  
What did you think about this chapter? Should I continue?  
  
Take care!!


	3. The Date

Hello, I'm back... Well one thing that I should say first (a review respond to 'Confused')...  
  
Yes I'm the 'Foolproof' in 'Foamy and Foolproof' and yes 'Spring Feelings' and 'The Mistake' will be updated. The reason why I'm writing this story alone is that when Foamy and I wrote 'Spring Feelings' (or if it was 'The Mistake', I can't remember) some people were complaining about me, saying that Foamy should write alone and that kind of stuff. It made me sad. 'What if I can't write? What if the only reason we get good review is because of Foamy?' I wanted to see if I could write a story without making it end up in a mess. I've screwed up every single story that I wrote I just hope that I wouldn't make the same mistakes again. Happy with the explanation? (That's the longest review respond I have ever written...)  
  
And to al the other reviewers: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!! (thank you)  
  
And for the last time, I DON'T OWN NARUTO!  
  
Anyway, on with the story!  
  
**Feeling Reviled- by Sliced**  
  
Naruto felt happy, holding on to Sasukes left arm. _"This is the kitchen"_ Sasuke said.  
  
_"Oh"_ Naruto said and smiled when he saw the red apron on the chair. _"Afraid of getting dirt on your clothes Sasuke?" _He lifted up the apron. _"Maybe I should kiss the cook..."_  
  
"_Shouldn't you do that after the dinner? Maybe I have putt poison in the food.."_ Sasuke smirked. Naruto returned the smirk with an ear-to-ear smile. '_Sasuke is trying to be funny, that's so unlike him._' Naruto thought. '_But I like this new Sasuke so why complain?'_  
  
Sasuke pulled out a chair so that Naruto could sit down. Naruto hesitated before he sat down.  
  
_"Thank you Sasuke! Since when did you become such a gentleman?"_ Naruto asked.  
  
_"Since when did you become so cute?"_ Sasuke asked as a respond. Naruto blushed. '_What did I just said?_' Sasuke thought and sat down on the chair next to Naruto.  
  
"_What's this?"_ Naruto asked and looked at the meatballs.  
  
_"Meatballs"_ Sasuke said and took one in his mouth. Naruto still looked confused so Sasuke explained that it was minced meat rolled in to balls that you fry in a frying pan.  
  
_"Oh, can you eat them?"_ Naruto asked. '_He's cuter then he normally is but that doesn't mean that he's smarter then usual'_ Sasuke thought and smirked.  
  
_"Yeah, that's the point...."_ Sasuke said. He was just about to ad 'dobe' but it didn't sound right anymore. He didn't know why, but it felt wrong to call Naruto a dobe. Naruto wasn't smarter, but he felt like it was going to spoil the moment.  
  
_"Oh, but you forgot the chop-sticks. You don't want us to eat with our fingers do ya? Because then we will get food on our fingers..."_ Naruto said and thought that he was cleaver. Sasuke just kept on smirking.  
  
_"Then I'll just have to lick the food of your fingers then..."_ Sasuke said and was shocked by his own words. _'What the hell did I just said?_' Naruto froze and could not say a word. Sasuke reached out for one of Narutos hands. It was shivering when Sasuke pulled it closer to his mouth.  
  
_"I'll do just like this..."_ Sasuke said and slowly opened his mouth. Naruto started to freak out. _'WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?'_ Naruto thought and pulled his hand back before Sasuke could taste it.  
  
_"Are you scared?"_ Sasuke said trying to make his voice even lover then it already was. Naruto felt how his cheeks burn.  
  
_"Yes"_ he whispered. Sasuke reached out fore his hand again.  
  
_"You don't have to be..."_ he said before kissing the tip of Narutos index finger. Sasuke opened his mouth once again and now Narutos finger was resting on his lower lip. Naruto didn't look terrified any more. Now Sasukes tongue on the tip of his finger. Sasukes tongue was so warm.  
  
Narutos POV  
  
I can't believe he is doing this! It feels so good. Come on Naruto it just your finger he has in his mouth. Not like it's anything else. Oh my God! He is sucking on my finger. It feels so great!  
  
Did I wash my hands? I hope I did. If I didn't, I feel sorry for Sasuke. Why did he stop? And why is he looking at me like this? He's moving closer. What shall I do? Kiss him? I've never kissed anyone before, at least not with tongues involved. He is so fucking close and he got so beautiful eyes.  
  
He is kissing me! Oh man. I didn't see this coming. His hot lips pressing against mine. Is that his tongue? Well, what ever it is it's in my mouth now. It feels good, really good. How can a persons tongue taste so good? And feel that good? I mean it's just a tongue. But it's Sasukes tongue.  
  
End of Narutos POV  
  
Sasuke gently pulled away from Naruto. They looked at each other for a second before they kissed again. Naruto rested his hands on Sasukes waist. Sasukes left hand was making its way down Narutos chest.  
  
When they took a pause to breath they Sasuke looked Naruto deeply in to his blue eyes. They seemed to sparkle. Narutos lips were slightly patterned. Sasuke gave them a quick kiss before he started to give Naruto butterfly kisses on his neck. Naruto moaned when he felt Sasukes teeth on his skin. He didn't know what to do. Sasukes hands were everywhere and it was making Naruto loose his mind.  
  
The food on the table was forgotten a long time ago as they were moving to the bedroom.  
  
(**AN:** if you want you can insert your own lemon here, because I** wont** write any.....sticks tongue out)  
  
**The next day:** Sasuke woke up when he heard a scream. He looked at the sleeping blond beside him.  
  
_"Naruto, wake up! It's just a nightmare."_ He said hugging Naruto. Naruto hugged him back and kissed Sasuke on his cheek.  
  
_"Thank you Sasuke. Thank you for everything..."_ Naruto said in to Sasukes chest.  
  
_"You're welcome, but I did only wake you up..."_  
  
_"But I was having such a horrible dream."_ Naruto said and Sasuke pulled him closer. Naruto was shivering.  
  
_"But it was only a dream. And it's over now..."_ Sasuke stroke Narutos blond hair trying to comfort Naruto.  
  
_"But what if it becomes reality?"_ he said and a tear feel from his eye down on Sasukes bare chest.  
  
_"It wont, I promise you. If it does I'll be there to protect you... I'll never leave you're side."_ Sasuke said and whipped the tear away.  
  
_"But that was what the dream was all about, first you said that you were going to stay by my side and then you walked away and you wrote me a letter. In that letter you wrote that last night meant nothing to you. You wrote that you were going to leave me and never come back_." Naruto said having a very hard time holding his tears from soaking Sasukes, still naked, chest.  
  
_"Naruto I would never leave you! I love you dobe! Didn't you noticed that last night?"_ Sasuke asked and looked Naruto deeply in to his eyes.  
  
_"You love me?"_  
  
_"Yes dobe. Why did you think last night was all about?"_ Sasuke said and kissed Naruto.  
  
_"Sasuke, do you want to know something?"_ Naruto asked after a minute of making out.  
  
_"Sure..."_  
  
_"I love you."  
_  
_"I love you to...I love you more then you love Ramen."_ Sasuke said and smirked.  
  
_"I love you more then Ramen..."_ Naruto said from the bottom of his heart.  
  
**OWARI!!**   
  
**Sliced:** So, did you like it or not? Please _leave_ a review.  
  
The end was kinda lame. But I liked it...and I'm the one who wrote this thing so...  
  
_**Please REVIEW!!**_


End file.
